


Judgement

by Cyane (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Forgiveness, Gender-Neutral Frisk, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Sans Remembers Resets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:24:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cyane
Summary: An alternative scene to the last corridor exchange between Sans and Frisk/Chara.Guilt, forgiveness, change, and judgement.





	Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> VERY loosely based off of the amazing song _Judgement_ by TryHardNinja on YT. 
> 
> Basically just some forgiveness and scenery to one of my favorite scenes in the entire game, where Sans confronts Frisk/Chara and judges them on their actions. IN THIS FIC, Frisk has gone through three timelines:
> 
> Neutral, followed by genocide, followed by pacifist. This scene takes place during the pacifist route.

"So you finally made it."

Frisk nodded quickly, wringing their wrists nervously. 

Sans leaned against one of the pillars, face cast in shadows. There was a brief moment of silence. Frisk took in the golden light flooding through the windows, the faint sound of bells ringing. They sounded hopeful, that time around. Not like the last time. 

"Looks like the end of your journey is coming up, innit? Soon you'll meet King Asgore, and determine the future of this world." Sans' voice was neutral. "But that's then, kid. This is now. Now, it's time for you're judgement day. Every EXP you've earned, every level of LOVE. You know how this all went the first go around. And the second." Sans spoke the last sentence with an edge, and Frisk inhaled at the reminder.

"Are you ready, this time?" 

Frisk nodded again, holding their hands out to the side in a peaceful motion, signifying that they were, indeed. Sans narrowed his sockets for a moment before giving a grim nod. Looking curious, but not hopeful, he raised one set of phalanges and checked them. 

_LV - 0_

A second later, Sans had retracted his hand, sparks of hope dancing across his face. 

"...But you never gained any LOVE, did you?" Sans shifted his weight, hauling himself away from the pillar and strolling up to Frisk with his hands deep in the pockets of his hoodie. "You refused to hurt anyone this time around, no matter how hard it was. No matter what you faced."

Frisk felt their eyes sting. _Have I done it right? Have I gotten rid of Chara?_

The skeleton looked exhausted, but happy. "So far, so good, kiddo. You know how difficult it'll get from here. You have big choices to make, ones that only you can make. But... Papyrus believes in you. From the beginning, even when you crushed him to dust, he believed in you." Sans' eyes lost their glow when he went over the fresh memory. "And now you're finally giving him a reason to. A reason for _me_ to believe in you."

Sans stopped approaching when he was a few feet in front of Frisk. "You didn't gain LOVE. But you gained _love_. Make sense?"

Frisk just gave him a watery grin, wiping off tears with the sleeve of their sweater. _I did it._

"You thought that letting Chara in was the way to win the game. But... that's over. That was then. And like I said, this is now. People can change, people can make the right choice. Papyrus believed that-- he _still_ believes that, and so somewhere inside of me... I just have to believe it, too. So, Frisk?"

He placed one comforting hand on their shoulder. 

"I forgive you. Just make us proud, alright?"

Frisk sighed with relief at the admission, lunging forward and wrapping their arms around Sans in embrace. The skeleton looked vaguely startled, but he smirked after a moment. "Yeah, yeah, kid. Don't get all mushy on me _yet_. We've still got a long way to go."

_I know._

"I know you know what I mean. The others will never get it, Frisk. They won't understand what timelines and saves do to a person, and that sort of power? It's dangerous. But this is how it should be; you, using it for good-- to save people. I know it's tough, to have that sort of responsibility."

Sans looked down, eyes flashing with grief. "I know it's not always easy to make the right choice."

One final bell rang in the distance, and birds started chirping quietly from outside one window. Sans huffed out a soft laugh at the noise. 

"It's a beautiful day outside," He continued, turning to gaze into the golden light. Frisk copied his motions, turning to the huge windows. It was really beautiful. "Birds are singin', flowers are blooming. On days like this, kids like you should be living some normal life on the surface."

Frisk turned to Sans, tilting their head, willing him to go on. Sans noticed, and shrugged.

"Don't worry, kiddo. We're almost there."

_We're almost there._

**Author's Note:**

> Really short, I know. Just some beauty and canon-typical stuff, because I've always liked the idea of Frisk making bad choices because they're a child and Sans finding it in himself to forgive them and encourage them when they do better-- but still keep that distrustful edge, one that I feel differentiates him from Papyrus, who is utterly adorable in his unconditional love. 
> 
> I'll probably do another one-shot like this between Papyrus and Chara during genocide, but that will obviously be a lot sadder. And darker and more horrible. (But I'll also probably add badass/grieving Sans into that, so.)


End file.
